This is war
by Diamarisanz
Summary: Pranks the paladins pull on each other throughout the show. Even the defenders of the universe need some fun.
1. Waterballons

**Author's note: This first one takes place in S1. These kids deserve a break once in a while. Enjoy, a review is appreciated! : )**

Lance sighed. He was bored. Very bored. Yes, he was aware of the threat they had to take care of and the amount of responsibility…but he was still a kid. They all were. He laid in the lounge looking up at the ceiling and frowned. The pool was a no-no. He didn't feel like getting stuck in the elevator again.

The group needed something to help them relax and have fun with each other. Like the food fight and throwing space goo at each other. Surely the others thought the same. Well, maybe not Keith.

Then it hit him. Lance grinned and sat up straight. "This is gonna be fun."

….

Pidge was sitting on her bed looking through databases for any signs of her brother and dad. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. It would be nice to take a nap, but the team needed her. Matt and their dad needed her.

Someone knocked at her door. "Who is it?" she called. No reply. Pidge frowned as she got of her bed. _Who could it be?_ She thought.

She opened the door and gasped at the sight of lance with a slingshot and a water balloon. There wasn't time to react.

"Aagghh!" Pidge was now wet. Lance ran off laughing.

"Lance! Get back here!" She called, running after him while trying to dry her glasses.

….

Hunk observed at his most recent master piece. He did what he could with what the castle had to offer. It wasn't like the food back home, but they could make ends need. He sniffed at his 'soup' and prepared to eat a spoonful.

"Hey Hunk! Incoming!"

"Huh?"

Lance shot the water balloon and by accident hit Hunk's bowl. The yellow paladin cried out and grabbed a cloth to dry his face. The soup he had created was now mixed with water and was all over the place.

Lance ran off laughing innocently followed by Pidge's shouts.

"Pidge wait for me!" Hunk shouted as he ran out of the kitchen, joining the short girl in her chase after their friend.

….

Shiro, Coran and Allura were analyzing information they had recently obtained. There could be something that could help in the fight against the galra.

Their peaceful work was suddenly interrupted by the sound of running, laughter and shouts. The door opened, and Lance ran in.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood!" he laughed dodging Hunk and Pidge. They weren't mad anymore, now they were laughing too.

"Hold on!" Shiro said. "What happened?"

"Yes, I am quiet confused paladins. Did an argument occur?" Allura asked.

"Lance threw water balloons at us!" Hunk shouted.

"How did Lance even get water balloons?" Shiro asked.

Lance dodged Pidge's body and ran behind Coran who grabbed him by the hoodie.

"Lance, I believe a clarification is needed." He said seriously, but then he added excitedly. "How is this game played? It looks like fun!"

Lance sighed as Coran let him go. "Well I figured we needed some down time. I know we have an important task at hand, but that doesn't mean we can have fun."

Shiro smiled at this. "You're right Lance. It would a good thing to have those types of team building exercises."

"Yes, I agree with Shiro." Allura said with a smile. "Bonding with your lions is vital but having a bond with your team members is equally important."

Lance grinned. "I suppose this went well." He said triumphantly.

"Lance? Did you ever get Keith?" Pidge asked.

Lance's eyes widened. "Um, no. I was to busy running away from you and Hunk that I didn't get to him."

"Hey lance!" A voice shouted from the entrance.

Lance shrieked as the balloon with water exploded in his face. Everyone started laughing and Lance saw who had thrown the balloon. Keith chuckled and ran out the door.

"Get back here mullet!" Lance shouted running after Keith.

"I don't understand." Allura said. "Didn't Lance want to have fun?"

Pidge wiped her glasses with her shirt. "yeah, he did. He just didn't want to get affected in the process." She answered laughing.

"Hey pidge, what do you say we get back at Lance?" Hunk asked grinning.

The short girl smirked. Lance didn't know it, but he had started a war.


	2. An unexpected turn of events

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy to continue with these stories as I have several ideas. Are you all ready for s8? I'm not : D**

 **Enjoy! A review is appreciated.**

Princess Allura walked the palace corridors. How strange. It was rather silent, where were the rest of the paladins? She had seen Keith and Lance training earlier, after the stunt Lance pulled with the water balloons, the red and blue paladins seemed to be getting along a little more.

Allura walked towards to lounge, hoping to find the rest of the team. Their success with the balmeran people was but one victory of a much larger battle.

"Princess wait!"

Allura flinched and turned around, surprised to hear Hunk's voice.

"Ugh, sorry princess but don't go in the lounge." Hunk sounded gleeful and he rubbed his hands together.

"Hunk, may I ask why?" Allura said, crossing her arms.

The yellow paladin looked around and gestured at Allura, urging her to get closer. The princess raised an eyebrow and got closer.

"I wanted to prank Coran." Hunk whispered. "Lance pranked us, and Coran said it looked like fun. So, I thought he might want to experience being a victim." Hunk giggled while Allura looked at him curiously.

"What does it have to do with me not going into the lounge?" She asked, pointing at the door.

Hunk clapped, in his eyes there was a glimmer of excitement. "Well, I placed a bucket of water so that when he opens the door… BOOM. He gets soaked!" He started to laugh.

Allura smiled. "Would you mind if I joined you, Hunk?"

"Ooooooohhhhhhh, that would be great! Coran, look out buddy!"

…

"Hunk, we've been waiting here for nearly a varga."

The princess and the yellow paladin were sitting on the floor outside the lounge and Coran had not appeared yet. Both Shiro and Pidge had asked them why they were there, Hunk just told them that they were pranking Coran.

The black paladin simply smiled and walked off while Pidge laughed when finding out what the prank was but wished them the best of luck.

"Well, maybe just a little longer. He's bound to look for us, right? What's that saying Shiro has? Patience…something."

Allura shrugged and rested her chin on her knees. "what if we look for him? What if the other paladins have told him and that's why he isn't nearby?"

Hunk scratched his head. "You could be right, Allura. We could try another time if you'd like."

Before Allura could respond, a pair of red and white boots stood before them.

"Coran has been in the kitchen, Hunk. My guess is that he was messing around with whatever you were trying to bake." Keith said with his arms crossed. His lips curled slightly, clearly amused at Hunk's shocked reaction.

"To the kitchen!" hunk shouted determined as he ran off.

Allura stood up and looked at Keith, who just shrugged.

"Hunk, wait for me!" She called after him.

….

"Aha! I caught you mullet!" lance exclaimed, walking up to Keith, moments after hunk and Allura left.

Keith said nothing, expecting Lance to continue.

"You said no to Coran and yet you're here." The blue paladin finished.

"I just wanted let our team member know his kitchen was being tampered with," Keith said.

Lance slowly grinned. "You sneaky little…" He began to laugh. "Oh man, I have to watch this."

He began to walk away but stopped and faced Keith once again. "Wanna come?"

…

Hunk stood in front of the doors leading into the Kitchen. He peeked through the window. The royal advisor was nowhere within his eyesight.

Allura crept up behind Hunk. "What are we waiting for?" She asked.

"something doesn't feel right." Hunk said frowning. "My gut is telling me to not go." The brief silence was interrupted by a small rumble.

Allura looked at Hunk, who was blushing. "sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Don't apologize," Allura said with a smile.

"We go in 3…2…1"

…..

"aghhaha!" Coran's laughter filled the hallway and he pointed at the soaked paladin and princess.

"you should have seen your faces!" Coran was crying of joy.

"Who told you?" Hunk asked confused.

Running footsteps drew nearer and Pidge, Keith and Lance appeared.

"We missed it!" Lance exclaimed upset.

Keith chuckled. "Good one Coran." He said softly.

Allura twisted her hair and did her best removed the water from it.

"Well that was unexpected." She huffed but then smiled.

Pidge giggled. "That was great!"

Hunk, frowned. "So, it was you! Pidge, I thought we were friends." He faked the feeling of betrayal and suppressed a cackle.

The group laughed at what had happened but were then surprised at a shout and the sound of someone falling. "HUNK!"

Keith frowned. "That sounded like Shiro."

"Um, Hunk did you and Allura remove the bucket from the lounge?" Lance asked.

The yellow paladin and princess looked at each other as their eyes widened.

Hunk breathed in and smiled. Very calmly he said "Princess, I believe this is the part of the prank in which we run away from the victim's…um…. wrath."


	3. Beauty is pain

**Author's note: Are you guys ready? I'm not :')**

 **Voltron has meant a lot to me and I know it does to the whole fandom. My one regret is that I didn't start writing for the defenders of the universe sooner.**

 **Enjoy! a review is appreciated : ) and remember! It's okay if our ships aren't canon, the show was planned out way before we started to theorize and ship. If you aren't happy with the ending, that's alright. What's not okay is getting upset with the creators, voice actors and other fans. They love the show just as much as you do❤**

"Pidge, what are you doing?"

The short paladin groaned in frustration as she turned to face Keith. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Pidge was holding a small bag that fit in her palm and acting sneaky.

"Are you trying to prank someone?" He asked.

Pidge straitened her glasses and laughed meekly. "Yeah, I was hoping to surprise Lance. He keeps stealing my headphones." She complained.

"what's in the bag?" Keith asked, pointing at Pidge's hand.

"this red paladin would be the closest thing we have to (C6H10O5)n," Pidge smirked but then frowned when she saw Keith's confused face. She would have to explain what it was yet again.

"It's the closest thing we have to flour, Keith."

"Why didn't you just say that?" He asked.

"Because it sounds so, what's the word? Bland."

"At least it sounds simple."

Pidge resisted the urge to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Hey, Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

Keith slowly smiled. "I think I have a better prank in mind."

The short girl's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"I'm listening."

….

"Um, Shiro?" Hunk approached the black paladin with some concern, he was a little nervous.

Shiro was sitting in the lounge with a device, looking through some information. "Yes, Hunk?"

"I just wanted to let you know that, um, Pidge and Keith look mischievous. As in they are up to no good." Hunk looked around as he said this. Observing and making sure he wasn't their target.

"You know, letting you know just in case you could possibly be the victim." Hunk fidgeted with his fingers and continued to look around.

Shiro smiled. "Thanks for letting me know Hunk."

"Yeah, no problem, Shiro. I better let Allura and Coran know. I should also tell Lance. Wait I think he's training or was he napping? I don't even know, I think he said after practice he would nap? I'm not sure."

Shiro chuckled softly at Hunk's rambling. "You do that, I'm going to look through some files."

Hunk swiftly nodded and started to leave the lounge but turned around.

"So hard feelings for unintentionally getting you soaked?" Hunk asked.

Shiro smiled. "No worries Hunk, these sudden pranks are a good way of bonding and in a way relaxing."

Hunk grinned and sighed in relief. "Great! See ya later Shiro!"

…

"You want to borrow what?" Allura stared at Keith and Pidge. She was confused.

"Alteans don't have that?" Pidge asked in disbelief.

"well, there was never a need for it," Allura said.

Keith looked at Pidge. "Do you think you could make it with what we have in the castle? Somehow Lance got a hold of face masks."

Pidge drummed her fingertips on her chin. "Maybe, I could give it a shot."

….

"Hey, Coran!" Hunk called out.

The older Altean man turned from his work. "Ah, Hunk! What can I do for you?"

Hunk looked around the room, gaining a curious look from the royal advisor.

"Is something the matter? Should we expect an ambush?!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

Hunk laughed. "No, no. well, maybe. Just wanted to let you know that Pidge and Keith look like they're up to no good."

Coran fiddled with his mustache. "I see. Well it will take a lot to surprise this old timer. I've seen a lot in my days."

"I'm sure you have." Hunk replied with a smile. "But with Keith and Pidge united, it's like a storm is coming." He shuddered. "I should go tell Allura and Lance."

"You do that, Hunk. I'll be here if needed."

….

"is this it?" Keith asked. He grabbed a rag and began to wipe the stains on his t-shirt. He frowned when it didn't go away.

Pidge cackled. "It's ready! This is gonna be fun."

She removed the goggles from her face. "Now we can go interrupted sleeping beauty."

….

"Hey, Allura! Have you seen Keith or Pidge? And maybe Lance?" Hunk asked panting. He had run around the castle looking for everyone.

Allura nodded. "I saw Pidge and Keith earlier. They were asking for something similar to what you call 'makeup'."

"Wait, what?" hunk asked.

Allura nodded and they both began to walk. "I don't know what they wanted it for, but they looked mischievous. As for Lance, I haven't seen him since this morning. He might be in his room."

"Oh no, I still have to warn him."

"warn him about what?" Allura asked, but then she added. "do you think Keitha and Pidge are planning on pranking someone?"

Hunk exhaled. "Pidge isn't the makeup type, and I doubt Keith finds it interesting. What else would they be doing?"

"You're right," Allura responded. "Coran told me that you've warned him and Shiro."

Hunk scratched his head, thinking of what Pidge and Keith could be up to. His eyes widened.

"OH NO!" He shouted, running away.

"Hunk?" Allura called out. "Wait for me!" She said, chasing after him.

…

Keith and Pidge grinned at their masterpiece and fist bumped.

"Not so bad if I do say so myself," Pidge said proudly.

Keith chuckled. "Come on let's get out of here before he wakes up."

Pidge nodded and laughed lightly. The duo left and closed the door quietly, doing their best to not wake the poor soul sleeping soundly.

….

"There you guys are!" Hunk exclaimed.

He and Allura found Keith and Pidge in the lounge with Shiro.

"Here to interrogate us as well?" Pidge asked.

"I'm just asking what you guys did," Shiro said.

Keith was cleaning his knife. "Don't worry Shiro. I have a feeling you'll find out soon."

Hunk, Allura and Shiro shared glances. Pidge continued to work on her computer and Keith laid in the couch tossing his knife back and forth in his hands.

The door to the lounge opened, Keith and Pidge grinned to each other as Lance walked in.

"I know everyone is in awe of me but really, why is everyone so quiet?"

Hunk nearly passed out, Allura gasped and Shiro blinked, hoping his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked as he sat down.

"Lance." Allura started.

"Where are your eyebrows!?" Hunk shouted.

"What do you mean, Hunk?"

"Lance, your eyebrows are gone," Shiro said slowly.

"What?!" Lance shrieked.

Just like that Keith and Pidge ran out of the room snickering. Lance frantically looked for something to see his reflection in. He settled for the camera in his device.

He went pale when he saw nothing above his eyes.

"That's what they were planning." Hunk whispered.

"Pidge! Keith! Get back here! And you guys!" He pointed at the rest of the group. "How did this happen?"

"It's not our fault you a heavy sleeper." Hunk grumbled.

Allura did her best to not giggle. Lance narrowed his eyes at her and huffed.

"It's alright Lance," Shiro said.

"No, it's not alright Shiro. My eyebrows are _gone"_ Lance whined.

His device began to vibrate in his hand. He was getting a video call from Pidge.

"What do you want, Pidge?" he asked upset.

The girl was laughing with Keith.

"ha-ha, you guys got me. But did you really have to go that far?" Lance asked hurt.

Pidge wouldn't stop laughing and had trouble catching her breath, so Keith spoke.

"lance, rub your fingers against where your eyebrows are supposed to be."

The blue-eyed boy frowned. "Why should I?" He asked.

"Just do it." Keith said.

Lance looked up and Shiro shrugged. Hunk and Allura looked curious.

"Fine." He responded.

Lance brought his hand up to his face and began to rub his skin. He could feel some time of residue on his fingers and then felt…. His eyebrow? He looked at his fingers and something similar to make up was on them. He frantically wiped his forehead and more of brown creamy substance came off.

Hunk exhaled in relief while Keith and Pidge laughed again. Shiro chuckled as Lance's face became red.

"You guys are so mean." He said, but then he smiled. "I'll get back at you."

"You can try your best." Keith said shrugging.

"so, Lance's eyebrows were always there? Very clever paladins." Allura said amazed.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll never be able to sleep easy again." He joked.

The group laughed. Of course they had an ongoing war, but a light-hearted joke and a few laughs never hurt anybody.


	4. A sweet surprise

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Can you believe it's nearly been two months since voltron ended? Anyways, sorry I haven't updated. School has me busy. Are there any pranks you'd like to see? Let me know! Enjoy, feel free to leave a review. I say 'Vol-' you say...?😂 Sorry, I couldn't help it.**

Shiro took in the silence. How strange. It was too quiet, or maybe after their little adventures and new life, Shiro just expected everyone to be more up and about. Especially since Lance pulled the water balloon stunt. Everyone knew the responsibility they had, but they also managed to enjoy themselves. Even if it was only for a little bit.

He stood up from his seat and opened the door to leave the lounge. Shiro walked the large corridors and once again took in the silence. Too quiet. He decided to head towards the training room, hopefully, someone was there.

…

Sure enough, Shiro found Keith training nonstop. He looked at the boy, who was like his younger brother. Sometimes it hurt to think about how much Keith had grown and how much he had gone through while Shiro was away.

The younger man looked up from the training simulation.

"Hey, Shiro."

"I see you're working hard, Keith." Shiro smiled.

"Yeah, there's really no other option right now." Keith held his knife and performed a movement that could be used to disarm an opponent.

"You want to join me?"

"I'd love to."

…

For the next hour, the brother like paladins sparred and practiced different fighting styles. Few words were spoken.

Shiro called for a time out in order to catch his breath.

"We can take a break," Keith suggested.

Shiro smiled. "Good idea."

The black and red paladin sat on the floor. Shiro was very grateful that he was with Keith, even if they were in silence. Then again, the silence in the castle was bothering him.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you're planning on pranking someone soon?"

Keith looked at him puzzled and then shrugged.

"I mean pranking Lance with Pidge was kind fun… but no. Not now. Why?"

Shiro chuckled. "I just figured you guys were having fun with the 'prank war' brought upon us. Even Coran and Allura joined in. Besides, it's been quiet since the last prank."

Keith shrugged. "I guess no one has come up with one."

Shiro nodded and then his eyes lit up.

"What if I pulled a prank?" he asked. If Shiro wanted to hide his eagerness, he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Umm, aren't you a little old for that sort of thing? I bet your prank would be lame."

Shiro gasped and placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me. And I am not lame."

"You're like my older brother, that automatically makes you lame." Keith chuckled. "but if you want to give a try, I won't stop you."

…..

Shiro frowned. Why did he find this so hard? He played all kinds of pranks back when he was a cadet. Perhaps being the oldest member had encased him with responsibilities. Especially towards the rest of the paladins. He had made a silent vow that he would make sure they all got back to earth safely.

On a side note, every prank he knew included materials that probably didn't exist on Altea. Shiro paced his room for a solid two minutes before he stopped.

If Pidge had created a substance like makeup, maybe she could help him with his prank. It would be simple yet effective. No one would get hurt or die in space of a heart attack. The black paladin grinned as he left his room. He wasn't lame. He could still have fun surprising the group. He'd show them, he wasn't some kind of space babysitter or space uncle. Coran seemed to suit the uncle position a lot better. Shiro was still young, he could keep up with them. It's not like he was the dad of the group.

…..

"Just for the record, this is putting our skills to poor use." Pidge said with a frown.

"Can you help me or not?" Shiro asked.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and back at Shiro.

"We'll do it." They said in unison.

…..

"We can't start the meeting without Shiro and Lance." Allura said for the fifth time. Lance was probably asleep or lost in the enormous castle. But Shiro? He was never late.

Coran sighed loudly. "Well to bad, the rest of the paladins are here." He gestured to Pidge, Keith and Hunk standing with them in the hallway.

"Let's enter the control room and wait a few more minutes." Allura said.

The group nodded. Heads turned when they heard Lance's running footsteps.

"Sorry, I'm late! I was busy."

"Not a problem, Lance. But I'll take the liberty to remind you that paladins must be on time." Coran said.

Lance crossed his arms. "I don't see Shiro, and he's the leader."

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, sharing small mischievous smiles. At first, they weren't very sure about Shiro's idea but helping him had been fun.

"Let's start the debrief. I'm sure Shiro will be here any tick now."

The princess opened the door and gasped, dodging the foamy white substance that appeared out of nowhere…which flew right onto Keith's face.

Shiro was holding something similar to an aerosol can and had a surprised but satisfied look on his face.

Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Coran began laughing.

"Shiro." Keith said slowly. "What is this?"

"You should have seen your face, Samurai!" Lance wheezed, supporting himself on Hunk's shoulder.

Shiro awkwardly chuckled. "Surprise?"

Keith rolled his eyes as Allura giggled.

"May I?" She asked as she brought her hand up to Keith's face.

The red paladin nodded and Allura took a bit of the white foam and brought it to her lips. She shut her eyes and hummed contently.

"This is delicious! Shiro, what is it?"

As the older paladin helped remove the foam from his brother's face, he smiled.

"Hunk and Pidge helped me replicate something from Earth. Whipped cream!"

The yellow and green paladin shared a hi-five with smug looks on their faces.

"As entertaining as this was. I didn't expect this from you, Shiro! I'm frankly impressed." Coran said, whipping away one last tear from laughing.

Shiro smiled. "Well, I noticed that no one had played a prank recently. Besides, I wanted a little fun. This took me back to my days as a cadet at the Garrison."

"I'm surprised you didn't get expelled." Keith mumbled.

"Hey, at least I didn't steal an officer's car."

The two smiled at each other.

"This was surely a nice surprise, but we have a war to fight. Shall we begin the debrief?" Allura asked.

The group shared glances. "Let's do it." They said in unison.


	5. Water crisis

Pidge yawned and rubbed her eyes. _What to do, what to do?_

Leaving her bed, she decided to walk around the palace for the third time.

The halls were always empty, save for her friends. Running into them by chance was nearly impossible. It was hard to imagine that at some point, this place was filled with more people, bussing around. It seemed, at first, chaotic but then she realized it was comforting to be surround by so many people. She remembered it was how Allura had grown up here, Pidge then imagined it must be hard for her and Coran to walk these halls, that may be flooded with memories.

 _Flooded?_ Pidge grinned and ran the halls to find the ginger man.

….

"Why would you want to do such a thing!" Coran hollered. "I see the entertaining aspect, but we would be affected as well, Pidge. Absolutely not."

"Please! I promise no one will get hurt, it's just to confuse and irritate the others."

Coran rubbed his chin, considering the idea.

"Alright, but on two conditions. Neither Allura nor I will get affected. And…I want to help."

Pidge grinned.

…

Shiro heard a knock on his door. He left his data pad and went to open up, finding the red, blue and yellow paladins. Each in their respective bathrobes. Keith looked bothered, Lance looked upset and Hunk simply looked confused.

"Shiro is your water running?" Hunk asked.

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't checked. Is something wrong with the water system?"

"Yeah, we've looked at nearly every faucet. We would have called a plumber, but I don't know any here." Lance said. He crossed his arms. "Even the pool is drained."

"Have you guys talked to Coran?" Shiro asked.

Keith shook his head. "No, that's actually a good idea. Coran knows this place better than any of us."

"I'll go with you guys, on the way we could maybe check a few more faucets. It might be working soon."

Lance sighed. "Hopefully. No pool is meant to be empty."

…

The group of paladins walked the corridors. Passing by Pidge's room, they stopped by to ask her if her water was running. She opened the door with a smirk, but quickly concealed it with an innocent smile.

"Hey guy's, what's up?"

"Pidge why is your hair wet?"

She frowned. "Because I showered, Keith. Ever heard of the term? Why? What's wrong?"

Lance grunted. "Our water isn't running, how come yours is?"

Pidge shrugged. "How should I know, maybe something happened with the system. Have you talked to Coran?"

"We were just on our way to see him." Shiro explained.

"I'll join you guys in a bit, I just got take care of something."

"See ya, Pidge!" Hunk said as she closed the door. She began laughing after a few seconds.

Pidge turned on her comm. "It worked! They're headed your way, Coran."

"Roger that!"

…

"Ah! Paladins, glad to see you are all well."

"Coran, just in case you aren't good at reading expressions-"

"We aren't well. In fact, we are quite upset." Lance interrupted Hunk and crossed his arms.

The ginger man was in a bathrobe and his hair was wet. He smiled at them.

"And why is that? It's a lovely day."

"Coran, we're floating in space. No blue skies and clouds to admire." Keith pointed out.

Shiro poked Keith's ribs with his elbow, gaining a frown.

"We just wanted to ask if something is wrong with the castle's water system."

"Hmm, Shiro did you all check the pool? I just got back from there. Quite refresing, my water is also running. I've had no problem."

"I don't believe you." Lance pointed at Coran. "Hunk and I were just there 30 minutes ago."

…

"Told you."

"This is impossible, it was COMPLETELY drained!"

"Who cares man!" Hunk threw his robe. "CANNONBALL!" He managed to splash Shiro, who was near the edge.

"Well, maybe the water system is working again." He said.

"I guess all is well now?" Keith looked at the pool, tempted. Lance stopped him before he could get in.

"Not yet, Keith. There's something fishy going on."

Keith rolled his eyes and joined Hunk with the pool, leaving Lance with his arms crossed in disapproval.

"What ever do you mean, Lance?" Coran asked.

"Um, hey guys."

"What is it, Hunk?"

"Is it just me? Or is the pool slowly draining?"

"I knew it!"

"Calm down, Lance." Shiro walked next to far edge of the pool, where the draining system was.

"Hunk's right." The was draining, first slow then faster, faster and faster. Leaving all the paladins with their eyes wide.

Eventually the water that Hunk and Keith were floating in, was gone.

"I told you, Shiro! Something fishy is going on here."

"Lance wait-"

"Nope! I knew but everyone said don't worry Lance-"

"Dude! Shut your mouth for a moment!" Keith whispered furiously.

Lance frowned and jumped into the now empty pool with Keith and Hunk.

"Oh no, he's mad. Thank goodness he's not wearing sandals." Hunk said.

"Guys. Please be quiet I hear something." Shiro said, loosing his patience. Coran just stood there with a grin on his face.

"I hear it." The blue paladin whispered.

"It's..water?" Hunk said puzzled. "Wait where's Pidge? Coran? Why are you smiling like that? Hold on…OH NO!"

Just like that, the doors and windows were shut, and water began pouring in rapidly threw the drains in the pool. The emergency sprinklers also spurted water. The paladins in the pool attempted to leave but slipped. Shiro looked confused and Coran was dying of laughter.

"Oh, I give up." Lance said tiredly and just let himself float as the water in the pool rose.

Once the room was soaked, a door opened and Pidge walked in.

She frowned. "I thought you said the pool was empty."

"Don't play coy with us, Pidge." Keith said.

She chuckled. "Okay that might have been me."

"Paladins! Coran! What happened here?!"

"Allura! It was Pidge!" The boys pointed at their teammate in unison.

"Oh quiznack."


End file.
